


If Wishes were Horses

by BardicRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Again, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'll catch you, Irritated!Author fic, Understanding, gods I wish, lean on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in S3E2. As opposed to what did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> ##### This was written back on July 15th, after I saw S3E2 for the first time and was completely appalled by Felicity's lack of compassion and understanding. (Explains a lot about the rest of the season. Unfortunately.)
> 
> ##### Posted now because I have finally wrangled the notes to 'I will burn your world to ash (and let you watch it die)' and am therefore now feeling free to post the tiny bits of fic I have written this summer. 
> 
> ##### Enjoy!
> 
> ##### -B! 

“If I grieve, no one else gets to.” _Please tell me you understand._ Not that he would change his stance if she didn't. They were his people, and they needed to grieve.

For himself... the grieving had never started, never ended.

Later. When there was time. When there was space.

Not now. Not with a killer to be found and strategy to be figured out.

So he told her what was truth, and waited to see if she would understand.

And for a moment, he wasn't sure that she did. For a moment, it looked like she would argue, blame, any one of a thousand things he didn't need right now.

But what came out of her mouth surprised him, surprised both of them, if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

“Thank you.” She came over, touched his arm. He flinched away, but looked at her.

She said softly, reaching for him again. “Just for now, I won't grieve.” Wary eyes looked at her, assessing motive, direction. “So you can.”

He looked at her a long moment, then nodded, once, and pulled her close.

Let himself fall. Fall into her forgiveness. Fall into her warmth, her strength, her compassion. His body shook with silent sobs, the only release he would allow himself, even now.

When it was over, he released her, took a step back, allowed the mask to fall back into place. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Any time. Remember, we're a team now."

He nodded. Just for this moment, he found he could believe it. Trust it.

And all around him, the world changed.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### There you go - a bit of new fic after a long, long dry spell. 
> 
> ##### If you like, please let me know with a kudo and/or a comment - there's fic to be written and it five-reallys does help the Muses and I with our inspiration.
> 
> ##### -B! 


End file.
